Silencio
by Ono-sugg
Summary: Con silencio suave y conciso, sin palabras se entendían; no hacían falta, esas siempre estaban de sobra. Y que infinito es el silencio, entonces, cuando estan los dos solos.


Desesperada y dejando su aliento y animo atrás, corría sin basilar sin darle importancia a las ramas bajas de los árboles que golpeaban descaradamente su rostro. Ya no portaba su enorme abanico consigo, lo dejó en el olvido tras la más reciente y angustiante noticia recibida, y aunque avanzara lo más veloz posible sentía que no llegaba a tiempo.

"¿Por que?" se preguntaba una y otra vez furiosa. ¿Cuando la escucharía? Se sentía ignorada, traidora, irresponsable, descuidada, culpable; y todo eso por culpa de mismo vago e irrespetuoso shinobi. Y aunque intentara odiarlo por no cumplir con su promesa, muy dentro de ella sabía que eso era imposible.

Poco a poco se le nublaba la vista por aquellos mares salados que nacían emocionalmente por la angustia. No se lo perdonaría nunca, ni a él ni a ella misma.

Salto hasta una rama gruesa y baja de un fuerte roble para avanzar ágilmente por en sima de la arboleda. Sus piernas tiritaban, pero nunca habían dado pasos tan seguros, estaba determinadamente firme, debía llegar lo más pronto posible a destino.

Sumida en sus desventuras recordó los sucesos de esa mañana, tan calidamente prefecta.

_Una de esas mañanas como las que describen los románticos en las clásicas novelas de amor, donde el sol no solo irradiaba su luz sino que también esperanza, alegría y cariño_.

_Temari percibió los rayos de la mañana escabullirse por las rendijas de las persianas para chocar contra su rostro, y frunció el entrecejo en señal de molestia. Seguidamente escucho los ronquidos de un oso perezoso y gruñón a su lado, y no aguanto las ganas de reír. Volteo a mirarlo, otra vez amanecía acostada en la cama de su amante. _

_Este se movió lento y cansino con una parcimonia única en su especie. No existía hombre mas elegantemente atractivo para los ojos de ella, Shikamaru era especial y traía implementado en su personalidad eso que a ella le llenaba la vida y la mantenía ocupada. _

_-Hola- habló apenas lo creyó despisto y este contestó con un gesto - ¿Cómo dormiste?-_

_-Demasiado bien-_

_-Me alegra- respondió con una sonrisa sincera. _

_El silencio se presento suave y conciso, no había nada mas que afirmar y apesar de estar callados ambos se sentía realmente muy cómodos. Será que se conocían demasiado, que sin palabras se entendían, solo les bastaba verse sonreír. Sonreír, algo inevitable cuando pasaban tiempos juntos._

_-¿Y dime?-_

_-¿Que?- preguntó a continuación de un gran bostezo. _

_-¿Qué haremos esta tarde? ¿Sabes que estaré en Konoha hasta mañana?- preguntó picara y sonriente._

_-Perdona…- resignado- La Hokage me ha dejado cargo de una misión aparentemente importante, o eso dijo ella-_

_-¿De nuevo?- cuestionó molesta- Siempre sucede lo mismo, te dan misiones durante los pocos días de visita que tengo-_

_-Lo sé y solo me queda pensar que no es pura coincidencia. Quizás alguien con autoridad en Suna, influye a Tsunade- la joven rió tenue al entender lo que le decían- Después de todo que la embajadora de la arena pase tiempo con un vago como yo…-_

_-Basta- se vio obligada a interrumpirlo- no quiero discutir ahora lo que dice o hace Gaara. Si tienes misión será óptimo aprovechar el tiempo-_

_Emocionada se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó con furor, descargando sus renovadas energías en expresar su amor hacia él. No quería pensar en todos aquellos obstáculos que le impedían disfrutar de su amante._

_-Ahora levántate flojo. Cumples con tu misión lo más pronto posible y regresas para que disfrutemos, entonces, todo el día de mañana-_

El grito del viento la despertó de su recuerdo, se habían prometido pasar tiempo juntos y como iban las cosas parecía ser otro sueño vano. Enjugó sus ojos fijando el objetivo y aumentando la velocidad. Casi sentía que no llegaba.

Pasos más adelante ya podía ver sobre la línea de horizonte el muro que rodea a Konoha, faltando entonces ya muy poco para llegar. Des pues de toda la carrera ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa de no ver avance y de sentir que no llegaría nunca.

Entró como si nada a la aldea con autorización del guardia, el mismo que ya la conocía hace bastante y nunca le daba problemas para cuando se olvidaba de traer los permisos que la dejaban visitar a la aldea de la Hoja. Podía decirse que ya eran casi amigos.

Corrió en línea recta por la calle principal ya agitadamente. Con poco de las energía que aun reservaba saltó a la cornisa de una vieja casa y de allí en más avanzó por los aires. Y cerrando los ojos revivieron las últimas palabras antes de despedirlo.

"_-Cuídate mucho-"_

La realidad para un ninja es mucho más dura. Está en su naturaleza que los mismos corran peligro, terminen con heridas de gravedad u obtengan muertes trágicas. Siendo así, estaba pidiendo demasiado.

Ya faltaban solo cinco cuadras mas cuando su vista se nubló nuevamente y con torpeza pisó una teja floja resbalando y cayendo de la manera más brutal a la tierra. No le quedaban fuerzas ni para levantarse de allí, pero inexplicablemente, y con las nubes de inspiración, recuperó un poco de aliento que la devolvió a su camino. Ahora y sin más demoras se introdujo en el hospital principal.

Golpeó el escritorio de las secretarias a la entrada, extendiendo sus brazos sobre este sin respeto ni ganas de disculparse. Molesta y mal agradecida habló descuidando el tono de voz que implementaba para con las mujeres.

-¡Nara, Shikamaru Nara!-

-Habitación 314- dijo la más joven, algo temerosa.

-¡Pero deténgase! Debe de llenar estas formas…- gritó la segunda muchacha ya tarde, Temari había desaparecido por los pasillos.

Toco la puerta pero no tenía paciencia como para esperar una respuesta así que tan solo pasó. Apenas la puerta se abrió visualizó a su amado sobre una cama de sabanas blancas. Se preocupó en un principio por pillarlo con los ojos totalmente cerrados y una expresión de descanso absoluto, sin embargo al verlo respirar suavemente se quedó más tranquila.

Se sonrió acercándose lentamente, se sentó juntó a la cama y tomó la mano izquierda del chico acariciándola cariñosamente, un rose único con la mera intención de darle de las fuerzas que ella ya no tenía, para que él abriera los ojos. Le dieron resultado sus intentos de despertarlo ya que lo vio sonreír tiernamente antes de encontrarse con las miradas.

-Temari- pronuncio apenas perceptible.

-Hola ¿Cómo estas?-

-Creí que te habías ido-

-Así fue, pero olvide algo y tuve que regresar- fingió

Shikamaru le sonrió tenue y enamorado, le gustaba verla y tenerla consigo, disfrutar cada segundo del día en el cual podían estar juntos. Le era muy difícil resistirse a verla, _esa rubia que tenía un aire seductor y a su vez peligroso. Que bella se veía cuando abría sus verdes y esperanzados ojos entregándole más de un suspiro a quien la acompañase, en este caso, él._

_-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó angustiada._

_ quisiera recordarlo- advirtió cerrando los ojos y tomando un poco de aire- solo tienes que saber…-_

_-¿Que?-_

_-No importa…deja. Solo calla y dame el permiso para admirarte un poco- acarició suave su mejilla._

_-¿Qué sucede?-_

_Miró a otro lado dándole a deducir, porque en esa relación no hacían falta las palabras; esas siempre estaban de sobra, bastaba con solo abrir los ojos para entenderse mutuamente. Shikamaru no se lo diría con su propia voz, pero si sus ojos lo delatarían. A él no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida y sus últimos suspiros los usaría para disfrutar de ella. _

_Siendo considerada y sabiendo que no quería que su novio se llevara un mal recuerdo de ella le sonrió inocentemente, fingiendo no darse por enterada. Apretó su mano y le besó la frente aceptando las cosas pero dándole aliento._

_-Shika…-_

_-…solo quédate un rato más y hazme compañía- pidió con un hilo de voz_

_-Oh…Shikamaru-_

_Ya no podía fingir más, sus ojos nublaron su mirada y pronto comenzaron a correrle lágrimas salinas y dolorosas por el rostro. Que más daba, ella ya tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, pero debía comerse las ganas de decirle la verdad. Amaba a Shikamaru, el mismo vago y paciente que la hacia reír y le daba más de una lección de vida, porque aun siendo más joven, él era más sabio._

_¿Cómo podía fingir fortaleza? Su amado Shikamaru estaba perdiendo la vida con cada exhalación de oxigeno, con cada trago de saliva que daba, con cada movimiento tenue que producía solo para continuar rozando su blanca mejilla. Se preguntaba a si misma si realmente podía permitirse eso, pero había que ser realista discutir, el tema con el Nara solo ocasionaría una pelea, lo último que en verdad deseaba en esos instantes. _

_-Temari- interrumpió sus pensamientos_

_Ella lo miró, estaba nervioso y con un carmín apenas perceptible en el rostro. Tímidamente intentó decir algo, pero sus palabras no salían._

_-¿Puedo pedirte…?-_

_-Lo que sea Shikamaru- desperada contestó ella._

_-Temari, yo no quiero que seas compasiva ni me tengas lastima, solo deseo que me abraces hasta que me valla.-_

_-No…-_

_Ella calló con su cara sobre el pecho de él sin consuelo a su penar, llorando mojadamente y sin controlar su palabras; repitiendo una y otra vez __"maldito, no me hagas esto".__ Pero hay cosas que el ser humano no controla y una de esas cosas es la muerte._

_-Solo quiero que estés conmigo…-_

_-Yo no te dejaría, nunca lo haré- y cumplió su pedido, lo acompañó toda la noche con un abrazo pretencioso y complaciente._

_Bien de madrugada, del otro día, su amado ya no le respondía el cariño; y quizás ya nunca más lo haría. Tal y como se estimaba había muerto, a causa del veneno más mortífero, inyectado durante una misión que cumplía en su día libre._

_Su cadáver no solo ocasionó llantos sino también la ruptura de una promesa, no le cumplió a su amada el disfrutar de toda una mañana juntos. Y pensar que ella segundos antes de enterarse de su situación, lo había maldecido por fallarle._

_Ya nunca más podría reprocharle a su amado otra cosa. Ya no podía decir que él no le había sido fiel, no la había amado ni cuidado. Solo podía mantener en su recuerdo aquellas sonrisas honestas y blancas. Revivir en pensamientos sus deseos cuando lo besaba, y guardar en su mente las noches sucias en las cuales eran enteramente felices. _

_-Shikamaru- dijo apoyando su mano sobre la lapida la misma tarde en la que lo habían sepultado- Hay algo que dimos por sabido pero nunca tuve realmente el valor de decirte con las palabras necesarias-_

_La última lágrima ya seca resbaló por su cara y mojó apenas la tierra. Que infinito era el silencio cuando estaban solos los dos._

_-Te necesito- _


End file.
